User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages So, I noticed that a lot of people have been archiving their talk pages around here, and the whole process just seems a bit inconvenient to me. Is there a specific reason for not having message walls, or is it just personal preference? I was just curious, since there's comment sections on article pages but talk pages on user pages. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 16:48, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm not too picky myself, but having message walls makes it much easier to communicate with a larger group of users in my opinion. It's easier to keep track of things, at least in my opinion, and automatically dates your post for you (something many users forget to do on talkpages). There is an archive feature for threads as well, so if anything needed to be saved, that would still be an option. And of course, it is also much easier to take polls and what have you with that format as well. But yeah, that's about all I had to say. Thanks for the response btw! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 17:13, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Take Over Hey Per , thanks, and I've been thinking about a take over for one of my characters it would technically be a beast soul form sealing with wolves. Is that alright? --Otaku-ō 20:21, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Knightmare DS Permission So I have gotten 50 edits and have been here off and on for about two weeks so I wanted to ask Permission to make a Duo of Dragon Slayers. The first Dragon Slayer I call the "Burning Earth" Dragon Slayer as they were trained by a Dragon to use Fire Dragon Slayer magic and later had a lacrima implanted in them to use Earth Dragon Slayer magic. As well they would also use Earth Make magic. The second I call the "Hurricane" Dragon Slayer and would use a combination of Wind and Water Dragon Slayer magic. Both would be 3rd gen. I am waiting for your approval and any comments. Knightmare · [Talk] 21:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Magic: Soul Blade(Updated) Hey Per Onic14 here. Again. Yea, I thought that Slayer-types armors wouldn't work, but I had to try. Oh well. Anyway, here is the updated version of Soul Blade. Hope it's okay this time: '--> Also:' I have had this idea fore some time, and was finally able to write it down: --Onic14(talk) 21:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Since the expansion from eight to ten magics, I wanted to ask your opinion on a Magic, Thought Projection with different usage. Rather than being an illusion-type Magic and creating copies. I interpreted of it like this: Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is a type of Caster Magic. Unlike having the ability to make copies of oneself, Keith on the other hand instead transmitted his own thoughts, feelings, and emotions within inanimate objects. As a result, this can then bring forth the inanimate objects to life without needing a physical body of its own to do so as long as one like an armour suit for example can be the vessel of it. In a way, he simply made the inanimate object animated with thoughts, feelings and emotions similar to his own since the life it was given was based off of Keith's state of mind. Basically, a mere physical manifestation of what remained of Keith's previous life such as his former thoughts, emotions and feelings leftover created from not only as a Thought Projection, but his Magic Origin too. How about it? Should I try elaborating on it a little more?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 00:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) For some reason, I can't edit anymore on here because of source code getting in the way. I wanted to add on like, " Once Keith died, his mind will go on and find residence in inanimate objects, bringing it to life. Whereas a Thought Projection can physically interact with people and objects, the inanimate objects cannot neither feel nor possess a personality of its own since they truly had no such knowledge prior to its creation," continuing off of my Thought Projection.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 00:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per can you do me a favor? Can you do a quick analysis on Cinkaid Akatsuki and generalize my progress? I wanna know how I'm doing. Also, for shits and giggles :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 02:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Lightning Devil Slayer Magic May I have your Permission to create a Lightning Devil Slayer Magic ? --If I get reincarnated… I wanna become a clam. 03:37, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Slayer It's all good, I understand, I'm glad I'm done with that lol. I saw what you changed on the page. For the two styles, Memory and Beast Slayer. I like them both and have ideas for them. Doing both would be fun, but here are the ideas. For the Beast Slayer works similar to the Animal Possession, Absorption and Take Over magics. In order to utilize this magic, the user has to have beaten and killed or be near a dying animal. Once one of the conditions are met, the user will absorb the beast soul by eating it. After which, the user upon using the style is able to take on traits of said animal. Which will be enhanced by his own magical powers. The user is able to combine the traits of the two or more animals to increase their strength and provide new abilities. For Memory Slayer pretty self explanatory as to what can be done with that. THe magic can be used to effect the user as well and have some passive abilities, like the beast slayer. However, I was planning on combining it with the Memory-Make Magic. Doing this, the user is able to create constructs from his or another's memory. This is mostly used to bring fort nightmare to effect an opponent. Now as for my Dragon/Human hybrid Tavrinth, I like Compact Regression but I don't like the permanent aspect of it. I think he looks more imposing as a giant humanoid dragon. I was going to ask if I could give him a Dragon Magic. However I did have some ideas I wanted to run past you to see if I could do this or be allowed to do for him. They all revolve around the same idea, just different variants. I will just add it here to save time. The first one is having a him obtain a Devil Slayer Magic. Now I know you're probably thinking no lol, but just hear me out. During his youth while traveling, Tavrinth was attacked by a group of Dragon Slayers who wanted the glory of killing a dragon and achieving the power of acnologia. Bring blind sided, Tavrinth feel to the ground wounded, damaging him even more. Before the arrival of the Slayer, he managed to pull his damaged body to a nearby ruins. Due to his size and decaying state of the ruin, upon entering the floor collapsed, causing him to fall further into the ruins. Eventually landing in an ancient library, with a single black book floating in the center of the room. He could hear something from the book calling to him, starting it would help him and give him power if he simply released and opened the book. Reluctant at first, with the appearance of the Dragon Slayers in the underground ruins he agreed and released the book from its bindings. With the slayers nearing lis location, he opened the book doing so caused the pages of the book to rip off and embedded into this body passing the knowledge of a slayer magic magic into him. However in the same time, a powerful demon spirit was released from the book. The demon instructed him on how to utilize his new magic, using this, Tavrinth killed the slayers. However, the Demon now free thanked Tavrinth and left the ruins, stating that it had a few things to take care of. Happy with his new found power, Tavrinth set out to practice his new abilities. He quickly found that gaining it was not with consequences. Due to the nature of this magic, he lost the ability to wield his dragon magic. He has stated that the demonic essence of the book is fighting and attempting to take over and destroy his dragonic heritage, to which he states is painful at times. This fighting of these two natures also has an effect on his very bring. Due to the demonic essence, he is undergoing demonfication and is slowly becoming one. In addition to this, he has stated that he has a taste for the blood/essence of demons. Though he is able to fight this "hunger". He stated that if he can find a balance between the two, he would be able to use his abilities without side effects. He hinted that if he is able to deal with the demon he released from the book he would be able to find a balance between his two natures. The second idea is smilier to the first. In this case, he is infected by the released with. The demon injected him its Demon Factor. Instead of gaining a devil slayer style. He just gain some demonic features and abilities (Note, I will be using my versions of Demons). In this case, he is still undergoing demonfication albeit at a slower rate then the first one. His body it now naturally producing its own Demon Factor. He still loses the ability to use his Dragon Magic and is replaced with a demon ability. His dragon heritage is also fighting this transformation. Which is killing him slowly. Like the first idea, finding the demon and kill it he would be able to find a balance between the two natures. The final idea is different from the first two, but has the same origins. In this case, he makes a deal with a demon and its essence is transferred into him. Like the other two ideas, he is undergoing demonfication and produces a natural demon factor. Now I know you may not like this, but he will keep his Dragon Magic, though it will be more demonfied due to the ever growing Demonic Nature within. Like the second idea, this is slowing killing him and he is currently looking for a way to remove the essence before it kills him or takes over him. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 17:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, do you think you should take down Godfried from the list of Wizard Saints? I mean Mangetsu doesn't edit here and he hasn't been on for six months. However, I could be wrong. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 18:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the go ahead on the Spirit Magic, I will put limitations on them. I know how powerful they can become. I know you didn't say it was banned, if just figured something like that would. A while ago, I asked to do something with dragons, but you said no. So I figured this would be the same as that time. (If you're wondering what the idea was, it was creating a Dragon version of Phoenix Soul.) Anyways, I was going to push more for the Devil Slayer Idea. However, I will just go with the the third idea. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 17:45, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per you loon! Per i wanted to ask if it's ok if i make my own version of Tema Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and evnetually Erza when we get to see her new look) and have them as the reformed Faity Tail (which will be a nomadic independant guild). Generally they'll be kept the same as they are atm (except Gray will be a good guy again with a dark attitude). Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:29, April 15, 2015 (UTC) something is wrong with the coding for one of my pages even thought the same code works at the pageZebul (talk) 07:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Well i'm still ironing out the details but basically i'm taking the current arc and modding it abit. Basically the FT guild disbands as canon but Team Natsu goes off and train seperatly with Grays mark growing and his attitude becomes darker. Natsu matures abit more but still acts like a goof at times, Lucy works hard on becoming more useful, Erza gets afew new armors and Gajeel works with Natsu to improve their magic greatly. They eventually regather and reform the FT guild as a independant guild that travels Earth-Land looking for jobs and adventure while looking for allt he other members they lost track of (Like lucy is doing in the current arc). The reason they're gonna be in my plot mainly 'cos i've always wanted to have MArkus and Dark take on Natsu and Gajeel in a "friendly" sparring match that does some damage to the arena they use. It also ties into a RP me, Six and Kai are gonna be doing together Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Nah other than Gray has a darker attitude (more violent etc) and Natsu alittle more mature, they're basically the same. Though Erza won't be present at first until we find out what she looks, she'll be convincing the Strauss siblings to join them....So she'll be created later. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:43, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Fanon Dragon Slayer Revisions Hey Per, we need to talk. It's about a certain rule relating to Dragon Slayers. :5.6: No defeating Dragons ― Defeating a dragon, especially Acnologia, is forbidden, unless it is shown in canon. Effortlessly one-shotting the Black Dragon isn't "awesome"- it is clearly godmodding, and is looked down upon. Whenever it is shown in canon, it shall be rarely done in fanon. All instances of characters defeating dragons shall be asked to be revised, and if not revised, shall be deleted within three days. If done multiple times, will result in a temporary banning of the said user. This rule should be taken down, in my opinion. As you may know, or probably forgotten by now because of FT's string of bullshit lately, that Dragon Slayers are able to defeat Dragons. It's just that there are no more Dragons existing in the canon, except for the Dragon King himself, giving a slayer little chance to prove themselves. Also, the current generation is a bit weak, as they've not mastered their powers to their full potential. They're still growing in a sense. I mean, Natsu is a prime example of this. Remember the filler arcs with Celestial Spirits? Don't tell me you've forgotten about that? Well, lemme give you a reminder in the form of this and this - the former gives him a second Dual Element DSM (I know it was a one-time thing, but still....) and the latter of which isn't even an element (Again, OP BS at work). Yeah, bullshit I know, but kinda proves my point to an extent. I mean, there’s even Dual Element Dragon Slaying Magic, something that completely defies logic Hiro initially put forth. But that’s for another day. Anyways, there's actual evidence that proves this to be true in the form of the . Re-read this when you have the time. In that war, Dragons were able to be killed by DSs. This is especially true in the case of Acnologia, who killed tons of Dragons before turning into one. Now, before you jump at me for being kinda technical here, there's a loophole that can be exploited by a user who wishes to make a fanon DS. It's in the form of immortality. Yeah, that concept both you & Zico have approved of sometime back. Anywho, the rule states that the character can be of any age, as long as it's not before the universe's creation. Thus, a person can create a 500+ year DS who's lived through the events mentioned above (in fact, I'm doing it with Ars because of reasons. That and I'm outta ideas for him). This gives them a perfect reason to defy the rule I've mentioned. So.... the question here is "What can we do about it? Should we allow users to create DSs that have the capabilities to kill Dragons?" The answer here would be "yes", but under certain pretenses. Here's what I suggest. To prevent rapid creation of OP DS articles, the users must give an overall outline of the character and how their slayer gained immortality, one that’s plausible and not complete rubbish (i.e. “So and so” gained immortality by drinking a magic potion he randomly found). Of course, I'm limiting the potential to kill dragons to those who've lived over 400+ years because of the time in which said event took place. Not only that, they can have three or four characters under this category to be fair. Of course, they would have the standard powers that comes with the magic. Anyways, the reason why I’m writing out all of this is because the site has three to four other forms of Slayer Magic that are able to fulfill their intended purposes. Though I hate DSs with a burning passion for reasons you’ve already know, I feel like they’re the laughing stock of the entire Slayer community. I mean, we invest so much time into DSs for no reason. We literally have four generations, eight to ten abilities, and a medley of other bullshit, yet we can’t even slay a stinking, overgrown, over-exaggerated lizard who’s put on a freaking pedestal above other species. Have you ever heard of a dragon being the most powerful creature in existence in any other anime/LN/manga? Prove me wrong. Anyways, I might make a blog about this later on to see what the rest of the community thinks and I hope you can get the opinions of the rest of the admins. Anyways, good luck with you college work. Grin and bear it. Something tells me you'll be finishing soon. I know I am :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm probably not gonna make this for a while but i just want permission so if somebody else has a similar idea, i don't have to use their version. I want to create a lost magic called Fyskus. Basically it's a very powerful type of caster magic that allows the user to draw life energy from the living things around them and create this into diffrent types of spell, mainly energy based. The color varies but the most common is blue energy, the positive energy. Another would be the red energy, negative energy. Negative energy is superior to postive energy but it's harder to find as it has to be actual negativity. It also allows the user to draw the life energy and fill themselves with it. This would increase both their physical and magical abilities. There are four stages, each increasing in power. But only experienced users can actually pull this off. I can go on and on about this but i wouldn't want to fill your talk page. The Dragon Star (talk) 09:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Wow, never in my time dealing with rules and rule enforcement has a user pointed out such an interesting loophole. Anyway, Alpha shouldn't be making any blog about any of this, tell him that. We need to discuss this and how to approach it, a compromise will have to come out of it, he can rest assured of that. The community is not voting on this. Let's deal with this later today though. I definitely want to make it a permission-only situation, that's for sure. I guess since it's never came up since the rule's creation, we kind of forgot about the canon exception. Still, the rule reads "whenever it is shown in canon, it shall be rarely done in fanon," this gives us the green light to a permission-only route, so that saves us any whining. Also, give Alpha my thanks for saving you and I any trouble from a less....cordial user who may have brought this up. 14:51:22 Fri I was just wondering, how does a page become a featured article? I know it's a bit too early for me to ask.Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 22:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Can I please use Stanceblade for my character Fang ?Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 01:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I see. Thanks for taking it into consideration instead of letting it fall on deaf ears. I think that most users will jump at the chance at this, and yes I agreed that this should limit to permission-use only. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 02:03, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Excellent thinking on the spirit slayer magic. It was very cool. I never would have been able to come up with something like that. Very good idea ;) Johnny asshu (talk) 02:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC)Johnny asshu Hey Per, can I ask you something. I'm planning to do this with a future character, namely my version of Erza. Can I use a pic of one of her armors, re-name it, and give it a slew of different abilities, different from its canon source? Or is that a no-go? I was planning to do it with the Nakagami Armor because I liked the design of it, but the rule forbids its use. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 03:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, can I have your permission in using the article, Ghost Magic?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 17:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Wikia was acting dumb so I had to undo your edit to my talk page while copying your message to my clipboard from the edit summary, and then I put it back under the section you had already posted under. Anywho, I see, will keep that in mind. I just have never seen the guy act out of line myself, so it was a weird situation to deal with. As for the Deus Ex stuff, I don't play it, just saw a gif for it on reddit, looked for more on tumblr, and profit. I'm not a big gamer. 18:38:28 Sat BTW, if you have the time, could you translate "Will Breaker" for me? Also, just to add in, could you please do "Excelsior Society" as well? 18:44:01 Sat New Idea Hey Per. So me and Vent where talking, and we want to make a new sort of holder magic. It’s basically a drone, or more accurately a bunch of them, that act in a network to carry out whatever the user wishes to do (Within reason). They’d come with a build in archive magic, allowing them to scan objects, project energy as beams or in solid blades, and even allow limited flight through a sort of network between themselves and the user. My thought is that they’ll be like weaponised computers. I’ve got a bunch of other ideas(Fluff) for them in the works, still working on a name, but I thought I’d run the basic concept by you first to see what you think before going any farther. Flame Lizard (talk) 20:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Per, tell your friend Mangetsu to stop messaging me about some stupid bullshit that was only minor. I'm normally cordial and blase about this sorta thing. And yes, I can see how I was wrong. Even Aha called me out on it. But you see this and this, I can tell it's getting outta hand. You know me, I don't get aggravated easily, especially if it's something minor. I would go to Aha with this sorta problem since he's his friend as well, but he told me earlier that he wasn't gonna take part. I'm saying this now. If he responds one more time, saying something even more negative towards me, I'm gonna say something to him that's gonna get me banned. I'm telling now so you can't say that I didn't give a warning. This conversation is literally giving me an unnecessary headache. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 05:12, April 19, 2015 (UTC) That is what I am saying to him! This is nothing to be fighting over.But he keeps persisting over it. I was done with the conversation a long time ago. Anyways, thanks. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 05:38, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Perchan. It has come to my attention that i am to contact you for permission to post an aticle of a fanmade sentient race before postign it. However, It is clear that i have to read the rules more becuase i have posted such an article without your permission unaware that such a rule exists. So, my question is, may i have your permission to post an article of a fanmade sentient race? Skydek (talk) 19:01, April 19, 2015 (UTC)Skydek By the way, Miss Perchan, do the admins checked the trope as well during the Wizard Saint contest? I'm asking because you only excluded the relationships and trivia section so I wonder if the same goes for trope too?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 02:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Periodic Maker Magic. Hi there Per. For one of my characters i was planning on using Arsenic Maker Magic, So i must ask if Using elements of the periodic table are allowed. If so could i use Arsenic Make? Thanks for your time anyways, Please forgive typos this ipad is glitchy. MercuryK9 (talk) 22:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Hey Perchan, first of all is nice too meet you, i will like to ask you if i can make a Solar Dragon Slayer? Masa D. Tora (talk) 16:45, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thx Perchan. Masa D. Tora (talk) 16:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC) It's time we write up the rule allowing the limited creation of ancient, dragon-killing dragon slayers with considerable lifespans on a permission-only basis. I'd suggest the limit be at five. I say "ancient" since 400 years seems to be treated like a thousand in the manga when they speak of Zeref's time. And thanks for the translations as usual, btw. 21:01:26 Tue Hey Per, I wanted to message you about my proposal. I haven't heard anything yet, so I thought you guys might've forgotten. Did it go through or was it shot down? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 02:57, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadow Devil Slayer yes sir i'd like to create a Shadow Devil Slayer page for my character Iriel EagleWizard08 (talk) 03:09, April 22, 2015 (UTC) You don't have to look at him if you don't want to. I have the feedback I needed from others. Anyways, thanks. At least this should shut other users up about not being able to kill dragons. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 03:17, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I was listening to your conversation with Alpha, but would this also applied to other Slayer Mages with their own respective specie killing aside from dragons alone?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Defenser Is Defenser free use? Kasumi12346 (talk) 12:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry this EagleWizard08 not meaning to intrude, but this Zicone guy is getting on my last nerve!! I understand this place has rules but I created shadow devil slayer and had to leave my computer cause I have a job interview and he doesn't even give me 24 hours to work on it and get it formatted. Since it comes down to Dragon Slayers, you can write it. Then we look it over and finalize things, which is how we usually do magic-related rules. 21:58:26 Wed Lol, lucky him. As for your question, the only animal we banned from being killed by a fanon character was dragons. So, I don't know why this question has even come up. 00:03:26 Thu Everything looks good except you forget to add the limit of five characters. 01:03:18 Thu Quick Question Hey Per, this is something that I was wondering, and something I believe should be in the rules. Seeing as your the admin of magic, and the rules say that the only way to exceed ten magic's is for the very basic magic's, but how many is to many over the line? This is just something I've wondered about and believe should be addressed to the community, so we don't have people having like ten main skills, and then another ten "basic" uses. Just something I though should have been brought to your attention in general. Thanks --Otaku-ō 22:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC) DS future permission. 'Ello Perchan! So This may be a bit of a weird question, but here goes: I do not have a fully complete character yet, so a cannot make a dragon slayer yet, however while trying to complete my characters history, i realized that i planned to add a bit about when he met my future dragon slayer, so i am going to request permission now to make an Oil dragon slayer in the future, Once i finish this character, and for now just refrence him in Brian Johnsons article. Cool? MercuryK9 (talk) 03:46, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Saw the edits on Cinkaid's page by the anon and how you revert it. Thanks for that :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 13:58, April 23, 2015 (UTC) So, another translation request: "Order of Merlin" and "Witches Horde." Please and thank you. 16:32:56 Fri Okay, I think I understand a bit better. So I have decided to mix fire and earth to make...I was thinking of naming it meteor dragon slayer. Does that sound about right? I just figured meteors are giant flaming rocks. So yeah. Could I use that? MercuryK9 (talk) 03:19, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Burning Earth it is, Thanks! Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 16:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Amazing Idea for New Magic Hey I came up with an idea today in my science class (THANK YOU SCIENCE!). We were talking about genetics and I got an idea for DNA Control. Essentially, this magic is one that allows you to manipulate your DNA or someone elses DNA (upon physical contact with the inside of their body (it must be inside)). However, this magic is not made for fighting but instead for scientific theory, research, and actually, creation of the perfect being, which is who the creator of the Magic (whom I have in mind), uses it for. Well he uses all, but that's the main. This magic also is HIGHLY volatile, a person with extreme study in DNA is required to make sure it doesn't screw up. Of course a person without extreme study in DNA can use it, but it's more likely to cause a crap ton of problems. That's just a peek of what I have in mind, like DNA splicing and replication. Cloning....this is a massive idea. My first massive idea. You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 02:44, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sup, Miss Perchan. I'm planning on creating a Lost Magic called Arc of Nirvana (アーク オフ ニルバーナ, Aaku ofu Nirubaana). It's actually based off of Nirvana though I expanded a little more on it as fanon after all. This Magic enables the user to manipulate the living mind, body, and soul to choose between either the forces of light and darkness vice-versa. In other words, turning the victim who has the power of light to switch side to darkness. Likewise, it is also the same if the victim is on the side of darkness then they will instead become part of the light. Therefore, it causes the victim to go against their own nature and will that they usually abide by to go the oppositional way. In addition, the Magic can only work effectively whenever there are people who are wavering in their emotions, forcing people to change their respective alignments between light and darkness. Whereas all the darkness becomes part of the light, the same amount of light in which sinks into darkness. However, for all the darkness that it had turned into the light, Arc of Nirvana will take more and more darkness upon itself. When this Magic is in full effect, people of either light or darkness will be at pitted oddly against one another, making them fight amongst themselves until there was no mage left standing alive without a clear victor. Due to both positive and negative thoughts being originally carried out from their initial self, this causes those who are caught in the rift between either light and darkness to completely switch places with each other. Just like its descendent Nirvana, the user on the other hand would used themselves to transformed the terrain they're at in a pillar of black light with dark Magic streams bursting out of their body in enlightenment to the presence of many mages alike. However, some "negative" emotions, like rage, that are for someone else's sake, may not truly be "negative", therefore not forcing the one with the emotion to switch sides. It was said by historical accounts 400 years ago that this Magic was used to freed people from the likes of suffering by the Black Mage, Zeref. How about it?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:45, April 25, 2015 (UTC) So my character Fang , I added two more styes of Sword Pressure , I'm wondering if that is fine with yoy since Sword Pressure IS your article after all.Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 12:49, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm okay with that. In all honesty that may make the it easier to use for everyone. I just imagine the Magic Council using a crap ton of these. You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 19:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Translation Requests Hi Per! If you don't mind helping out a fellow contributor, can you translate "Kazuya Tokomodo" and "Lunatic Psyker"? Please and thanks. --Ventus (talk) 14:33, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you :) Can you help me translate two things for me?--->Sword Pressure:Thunder Fang and Sword Pressure:Circling Thorn. Thank you in advance. Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 15:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Just asking, are you and aha planning to do Fairy Tail: Dusk? The Dragon Star (talk) 15:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm assuming Hoarde is a spelling mistake, right? As for your question, I found the magic to be unnecessarily complicated. If the person wants to make a mind control/manipulation based magic with set restrictions (like a wavering heart), that's fine. But all this negative emotion and Nirvana talk doesn't sound nearly as good as they think it does. The core concept, mind manipulation, is fine. But basically copying Nirvana to switch alignments at the behest of the user is meh. This is up to you. It doesn't break any rules, so not much else to say. 22:53:01 Sat Spirit Slayer Request Can I make a Sky Spirit Slayer please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, is there anyway to archived my talk page?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 21:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll be removing that "a," I assume that won't effect the translation? And no problem. 23:10:10 Mon For the 10 magic limitation, does it count if the magic is from a type of holder-magic weapon or not?Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 23:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I was looking around the wiki a bit and I somehow came upon Spirit Slayer Magic. I must say, it caught my interest, so can I make a Holy Spirit Slayer Magic or Light Spirit Slayer Magic? I'm planning to have the Sprit Leo teaching my character and you know how that Loke uses Regulus. Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 05:05, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Per, is it possible for me to create a "Drive" of sorts for Devil Slayers. I was gonna do an equivalent of Dragon force for them, but Six & Aru beat me to it. Also, is it possible for DvSs to use a dual-element like Dragon Slayers. I remember you did it for GSs, so I thought it would be possible. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 14:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Lightning Make Question Hey Per. Question: seeing as your one of the authors, or I would assume you are, of the Lightning-Make magic page, would you say that the Lightning-Make would have both Static and Dynamic forms like Ice-Make does, because it doesn't say on the magic page? Just something I wondered about. Thanks. --Otaku-ō 21:43, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks Per. --Otaku-ō 23:16, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sky Spirit Slayer I can't think of any possible spirits that could, so could I make a Lightning Spirit Slayer and Deneb is the teacher? Kasumi12346 (talk) 12:17, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 12:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I added your name tag. Is that okay or should I take it off? Since it's a generalized Slayer concept. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Since it's a slayer concept, might as well keep it there. I don't really care. Anyways, can Devil Slayer Magic be implanted through lacrima? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:44, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. 20:57, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, can I have your permission in using both the article, Contract and Junction?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC)